The Flier
by roughdiamond5
Summary: Presenting roughdiamond5's Halloween special: a oneshot poem rewritten using Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven." POV Luxa. After Code of Claw.


**Note: for rhythmical purposes, Gregor's name ought to be pronounced "greh-GORE" (to rhyme with Lenore), instead of the normal pronunciation.**

**This poem has two more verses than Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven," but I've tried to replicate the rhyme scheme and rhythm in this poem while using Luxa's voice. Enjoy!**

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary  
Over many a prophecy that now had turned to lore,  
While I lay, content to weep, the walls returned to me a peep  
As if a traitor came to reap a queen from off the cavern floor.  
"Who betrays me here," I muttered, "wandering along my floor?  
Aurora: her, and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember when the council had dismembered  
And Regalia, left in embers, lay around me on the floor.  
Every day I dread the morrow, knowing no release to sorrow,  
Going day by day to borrow joy from memories of Gregor—  
Of the rare and faithful rager, foreign warrior of lore—  
To return here nevermore.

Though my heart was slowly breaking and my head stayed dull and aching,  
A young queen knows no forsaking with a city to restore.  
But my valiant bond Aurora, who each day knew my gray aura,  
Took me 'cross the shore of kingdoms 'til I reached this cavern floor.  
"Now unless they call me, leave me," I said here upon this floor,  
And she left forevermore.

In this place where Gregor parted, no one here had ever started,  
For this passage lay uncharted near the Waterway's dark floor  
Where the waters tossed and turned and where my heartache moaned and churned.  
It was here I told my Gregor I would think of him—I swore—  
And yet I would do more thinking here than ever I'd before  
Though he came here nevermore.

Though I lay to keep from meeting, still a noise rang soft and fleeting,  
Although never had retreating here struck anyone before.  
But from all my battle's learning, I knew not to turn to turning  
'Round to see the traitor luring me into the cavern's core.  
Ah, it could not be Aurora who made one sound on my floor.  
Was it friend, or something more?

Sitting up and growing stronger, making sure to stay still longer,  
"Foe," said I, "or ally, surely you did not think I ignore,  
For the fact is I am Queen here, and I ask of your routine here,  
For no other has been seen here 'til your steps upon this floor.  
Now for once I will forgive you"—here I turned to face the floor—  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Now I never care for fearing, but in darkness not worth peering,  
One must wonder what is nearing when no living thing comes 'fore.  
Yet the silence lay unbroken as my words still yet unspoken  
Leaked into the dreary open cave where last I had Gregor.  
In longing I betrayed the name to shadows there: "Gregor!"  
Only this noise, nothing more.

To face the Waterway I turned, my heart in race, my mind concerned  
About which creature earned such noise I never heard before—  
When suddenly that noise repeated, with my courage half depleted  
And the noise of waves defeated with this one peep like a roar.  
"Let my wondering stop now," said I, "as I look out and explore—  
Currents here and nothing more!"

So my mind began in trying to convince me I was lying  
When I heard the sound of flying—wings that hadn't come before.  
In my cave appeared a flier to belittle me, the liar;  
Then he came to perch beside me on the cavern's outmost floor.  
Here he perched above the waters with no burden to be bore—  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this muscled flier's guile led my fear to turn to smile,  
For in him I saw my trials, and with friendship I implored:  
"Tell me if I harm you or if questions just disarm you,  
For you have flown for miles and have all right to explore,  
But what name leave you in places where you know and have explored?"  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

I stared longer at this flier, certain he was now the liar,  
For each animal requires some dear label of his core.  
Though he may dislike my crown and though he only just sat down,  
I would need to know this flier who intruded on my floor—  
Indeed, how dare this flier, rogue, betray upon my floor  
With such lie as "Evermore"?

But the flier, sitting lonely though with company, spoke only  
That one word as if he knew that one and not another more.  
Nothing further then he muttered—not a single memory fluttered  
Though I knew: I knew another who resembled his décor—  
Oh, that midnight-darkness fur of his that shimmered in décor.  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

And as silence now was breeched I wondered how this flier's speech  
Could convey just one word's preach as if his soul he did outpour.  
"What do you mean?" said I. "Is 'evermore' prophesized?  
Has Sandwich granted you this lonely word as warning to a war?"  
Oh, to think after the trouble we endured with just one war,  
There would yet be evermore.

Then I thought the silence thickened, and my heartbeat slowly quickened  
As I realized I was sickened—for this flier lived no more.  
Then my stomach turned to queasy, and I said, weak and uneasy,  
"Are you truly faint and breezy since you've lately died in war?  
Are you damned to wander lonely with no bond you call Gregor?"  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

"'Evermore' is no good greeting to a friend who thought of fleeing  
When she saw how you were treating her—now come, friend, I implore:  
Fare you well?" I asked my friend while thinking how I would pretend  
That this dark flier who escaped his end was not what I abhorred.  
"Does our Sandwich send his greetings? Is your message something more?"  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

"Traitor!" said I. "Who has bent you? If our Sandwich has not sent you  
Then I hope you will repent, for you have no way to my core!  
Do you echo my regrets, or do you think I will forget  
That I have not another moment spent with one we both adore?  
How I wish I could have one more day with your and my Gregor!"  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

"Traitor!" said I. "Leave me be! He has fulfilled the prophecy!  
Because of that I never see my love. Now here, there is the door!  
I have not another word apart from insults you have spurred—  
And am I speaking and unheard? So tell me what words are in store!  
Speak to me some comfort, or else here I show the door!"  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

In my friend-no-longer's eyes, I saw an unknown soul arise;  
Was my friend a good disguise, or was it _he_ kept me from shore?  
From the cavern, no escape, except my one forbidden gate:  
The Overlander's passage that might lead me to Gregor.  
"How do I leave you?" said I. "Will you stay here on this floor?"  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

In a moment brimmed with panic I leaped out, profusely manic  
But the flier, so satanic, threw me off onto the floor,  
Certain none would ever find me in the shadows there behind me—  
And the flier's ghostly bindings would ensure that over yore  
Not a flight or ship would find me, and then _I_ would turn to lore.  
Said the flier, "Evermore."

And the flier, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
Near the Waterway, forbidding me to find a way to shore.  
And he sits there sad and dreaming, never says a word redeeming,  
Only keeps me there in shadows so I stay here on the floor.  
I can flee my home for Gregor or can die here on this floor,  
For he'll stay here—evermore.


End file.
